Blanc comme neige
by Zephineange
Summary: Chaque année, quand la neige commence à recouvrir le royaume de Narnia, Edmund fait d'horribles cauchemars qui semblent le replonger de plus en plus dans un passé trouble qu'il avait pourtant laissé derrière lui. Mais cette fois, Peter est bien décidé à faire dire à son frère ce qu'il a sur le coeur, et ce même s'il doit lui ouvrir le sien. Slash ! Edmund/Peter


**Blanc comme neige**

******Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous ! Non vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai mis moins de six mois avant de poster de nouveau quelque chose de consistant, ce qui est en soi un miracle. ^^ Je dois avouer que ce couple m'inspire pas mal en ce moment, c'est donc toujours un plaisir d'écrire des histoires sur lui... J'espère que ma Muse ne va pas me lâcher trop vite ! Il faut dire aussi que passer une semaine dans un chalet coupée du monde (si ce n'est de quelques membres de sa famille) et sans internet, ça aide pas mal à l'inspiration. Bref, j'espère que ce nouveau petit texte vous plaira ! ^^

******Disclaimer : **Je ne possède rien, tout est au talentueux C. S. Lewis, Aslan ait son âme, si ce n'est Hector le blaireau, valet de notre cher Peter, et que j'ai le plaisir de pouvoir appeler ma création... ^^

******Remerciements : **Je remercie ma chère fidjet, sans laquelle je n'aurais jamais trouvé le titre, mon amie dont-je-ne-peux-pas-prononcer-le-nom car elle n'est pas sur ce site, sans laquelle je n'aurais sans doute jamais commencé cette fiction, ainsi que Dupond et Dupont, sans laquelle vous auriez eu du mal à comprendre certains passages... Merci à elles de tout coeur. ^^

******Avertissement important (ou la partie pas drôle, mais malheureusement nécessaire) : ********Ceci est une fiction Edmund/Peter, ce qui veut dire qu'il s'agit d'une relation homosexuelle à caractère incestueux et de surcroît non voulue par l'auteur des **_**Chroniques de Narnia**_******, j'ai nommé : C. S. Lewis. Aussi, je vous prie de faire demi-tour si ce que je viens de dire vous choque de manière irrémédiable, je ne veux pas de commentaires assassins concernant le couple principal, vous avez été prévenus. Sérieusement, si je prends le temps de taper ce message, c'est pas pour qu'un(e) petit(e) malin(e) vienne me démolir après en me disant qu'il se sent "violé intellectuellement". Ça ne m'est encore jamais arrivé, Aslan soit loué, et j'aimerais que ça continue ainsi... ^^**

À tous les autres je souhaite une excellente lecture ! ^^

* * *

Peter fut tiré du sommeil au beau milieu de la nuit par quelqu'un qui toquait violemment à la porte de ses appartements en l'appelant. Il reconnut vaguement la voix inquiète d'Hector, son valet, et se redressa aussitôt, tous les sens en alerte. Balayant la pièce du regard pour trouver son épée, il lança un « Entrez ! » à l'adresse du blaireau qui attendait dehors. Celui-ci entra précipitamment et, après une révérence rapide, annonça d'un air affolé, en bégayant légèrement :

« Votre Majesté, c'est...c'est Sa Majesté le roi Edmund, ça...ça a recommencé ! Et c'est encore pire que la fois dernière ! Nous...nous n'arrivons pas à le réveiller !

- Par Aslan non...» souffla Peter d'un air horrifié. Il se leva brusquement et enfila à la hâte une tunique et un pourpoint par dessus le pantalon qu'il portait habituellement pour dormir, les couloirs de Cair Paravel étant nettement moins bien chauffés que les appartements royaux, surtout en hiver. Sans se soucier d'enfiler ses bottes, il sortit à toute vitesse de sa chambre, se forçant à ralentir pour que le blaireau puisse rester à sa hauteur. Maudissant intérieurement et pour la énième fois la géographie du palais qui avait placé dans une aile ses appartements de Grand Roi et dans une autre ceux de son frère et de ses sœurs, il demanda sèchement à son valet :

« Depuis quand est-ce que ça dure ? » Il regretta instantanément son ton trop claquant et son impolitesse, mais ne s'excusa pas. Le temps des excuses viendrait plus tard. Après Edmund.

« Les gardes disent qu'il a commencé à parler et à gémir dans son sommeil, commença le blaireau en s'efforçant de suivre les grandes enjambées du roi. Ils sont tout de suite allés prévenir sa Majesté Lucy qui est juste à côté, et qui est arrivée avec la reine Susan. Mais entre-temps le roi Edmund avait commencé à s'agiter violemment, et rien de ce que Leurs Altesses faisaient ne semblait avoir d'effet alors...alors les gardes sont venus me réveiller moi pour que je vienne vous quérir au plus vite. » Hector termina sa tirade complètement essoufflé, et on n'entendit plus rien que les pas précipités de Peter jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans l'aile des appartements du roi Juste, où des cris commencèrent à résonner de plus en plus fort. Ne se souciant plus de son valet, le blond franchit les derniers mètres en courant et arriva en trombe devant la chambre de son frère sur le seuil de laquelle il demeura interdit.

Le spectacle était horrible. Dans un coin de la pièce, quelques serviteurs s'étaient rassemblés l'air terriblement inquiet, et restaient les bras ballants, ne sachant que faire. Susan assise sur le lit tenait la main d'Edmund et s'efforçait, en vain, de le calmer en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Lucy passait un linge humide, qu'elle trempait dans une bassine tenue par un monsieur Tumnus bouleversé, sur le front en sueur de son frère. Les visages des deux jeunes filles étaient couverts de larmes. À l'arrivée de Peter, elles relevèrent la tête et le regardèrent d'un air désespéré. Sur le lit, entre le blond et ses sœurs, Edmund convulsait en hurlant des mots sans suite parmi lesquels « Non ! », « Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez ! » et « Pitié pas ça ! » revenaient distinctement. Ils étaient entrecoupés de sanglots et de cris inarticulés. L'éclairage tremblant des bougies ne faisait que conférer à la scène un aspect encore plus terrifiant, à la limite du théâtral.

Sortant de sa torpeur, Peter s'avança lentement et s'assit sur le lit de son frère. Il prit la main que ne tenait pas Susan et, s'efforçant de maitriser les tremblements de sa voix, dit au brun qu'il était en sécurité à Cair Paravel, que rien ne pouvait plus lui arriver maintenant, que Jadis était morte, que tout était fini. Mais cela eut peu d'effets, et il regarda ses sœurs avec un regard si plein de haine et de de fureur à l'encontre de la Sorcière Blanche que celles-ci en eurent le souffle coupé. Ce regard, elles ne l'avaient jamais vu, pas même sur les champs de bataille, pas même lorsque leur frère était dans une colère noire, pas même lorsqu'il s'était battu contre Jadis quelques années auparavant. C'était un regard de tueur. Un regard qui promettait mille morts. Un regard de fou. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna vers son frère, le regard de Peter s'adoucit aussi brusquement que se dégage le ciel après un orage. Ses prunelles s'emplirent d'adoration mais aussi de désespoir de voir le brun dans un tel état. Ses yeux n'avaient plus rien de dangereux, et lorsque le blond se pencha pour dégager une mèche de cheveux du front du brun, ils n'étaient plus remplis que de douceur et d'amour. Échangeant un bref regard avec Lucy, Susan lâcha la main d'Edmund qui tremblait moins violemment et dont les cris se faisaient plus espacés, et s'assit dans un fauteuil situé à côté du lit. Lucy posa son linge sur la table de chevet et s'éloigna aux côtés d'Hector et de monsieur Tumnus.

Poursuivant son geste, Peter passa sa main sur la joue de son frère doucement, et le prit délicatement dans ses bras, comme s'il était si fragile que le moindre geste brusque aurait pu le briser. Il le berça lentement, en continuant à lui chuchoter à l'oreille qu'il ne craignait plus rien, que quiconque s'approcherait de lui désormais aurait affaire à lui et qu'il ne permettrait à personne de lui faire du mal. Il lui murmura qu'il l'aimait, inconditionnellement, trop, sans doute, mais qu'il n'en avait rien à faire et que lorsqu'il irait mieux il le lui dirait en face mais que pour l'instant, il voulait juste qu'il revienne, qu'il arrête de pleurer, qu'il ne supportait pas de le voir pleurer. Au fur et à mesure que Peter parlait, Edmund arrêta de trembler et de crier, et bientôt on ne vit plus que des larmes silencieuses rouler sur ses joues.

Susan poussa un soupir de soulagement et plongea son visage dans ses mains en souriant à travers ses doigts, et Lucy posa sa tête sur l'épaule de monsieur Tumnus, fermant les yeux et riant quelque peu nerveusement. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et embrassa le haut de son crâne en laissant échapper les quelques larmes qu'il retenait depuis le début. Les autres Narniens présents adressaient des remerciements à Aslan en joignant les mains et en levant les yeux au ciel ou se prenaient dans les bras, et Hector essuya discrètement ses yeux avec un mouchoir.

Peter commença à se détacher lentement de son frère, soulagé comme il ne l'avait jamais été, mais celui-ci s'accrocha à son pourpoint et murmura de manière à être seulement entendu du blond :

« Non. Reste. S'il te plaît. »

Et Peter resserra ses bras autour d'Edmund. Susan, qui n'avait rien perdu du bref échange, fit un signe discret à Lucy qui acquiesça d'un rapide mouvement de tête. Les deux sœurs embrassèrent Edmund et jetèrent à Peter un regard indéchiffrable avant de sortir de la chambre en entrainant tout le monde avec elles.

Bientôt, les deux frères restèrent seuls dans la chambre, l'un toujours aussi fermement accroché à l'autre comme si sa vie en dépendait. L'aîné passait tendrement une main dans les cheveux de son cadet et continuait de se balancer légèrement d'avant en arrière pour le bercer, en espérant que celui-ci se rendorme le plus vite possible. Il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter maintenant les questions de son petit frère, trop perspicace pour son propre bien. Malheureusement, le sommeil semblait avoir déserté Edmund, et celui-ci se détacha finalement de son frère pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ils se dévisagèrent longtemps sans rien dire, Peter laissant transparaître tout ce qu'il ressentait sans plus chercher à le dissimuler, et Edmund le regard perçant et inquisiteur. Au bout d'un moment, qui sembla durer une éternité au blond, les yeux d'Edmund s'adoucirent et celui-ci sourit faiblement en soufflant un « Moi aussi idiot... », qui laissa perplexe Peter, il avait peur d'avoir mal compris. Devant le peu de réaction de son frère, le brun prit le visage du blond entre ses mains, elles étaient froides, Peter frissonna, et l'embrassa. Ce fut un contact bref, aussi léger qu'un flocon de neige, mais il ravit Peter qui s'empressa de resserrer les bras autour de son frère et de l'embrasser à son tour. Le baiser s'approfondit, chacun essayant de prendre l'avantage sur l'autre, combat joueur où nul n'était vraiment perdant, mais où tous deux étaient assurément vainqueurs. Face à l'enthousiasme du blond, le brun se laissa finalement faire, tandis que l'autre attaquait ses joues, son nez, son cou. Il poussa un soupir de contentement et ferma les yeux, tâchant de garder en mémoire le plus de sensations possibles. Peter remonta vers ses lèvres et lui donna un long baiser langoureux, tâchant de lui transmettre par ce biais tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout en sachant que c'était impossible et qu'il lui faudrait bientôt lui en parler, mais pas maintenant, pas lorsque tout semblait si parfait, si naturel. Pas dans cette chambre, où il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait les arrêter.

Rien, si ce n'était l'appel de Morphée. Edmund tenta de réprimer derrière ses mains un immense bâillement, mais ce ne fut guère efficace. Peter, en riant, força son frère à s'allonger, et en profita pour se glisser sous les couvertures à ses côtés. Le brun s'accrocha fermement à lui et, en le fixant droit dans les yeux, lui dit sur un ton mortellement sérieux :

« Je tiens à préciser que ce qui vient de se passer n'était en rien un accident, en tout cas pas en ce qui me concerne, j'ose donc espérer que je te retrouverai ici quand je me réveillerai demain matin...

- Promis », répondit le blond en souriant et en embrassant le dessus de sa tête.

S'allongeant à moitié sur son frère comme pour l'empêcher de partir, et sous le regard tendre de celui-ci, Edmund s'endormit rapidement. La poussée d'adrénaline provoquée par la déclaration de Peter était retombée et sa crise l'avait laissé épuisé. Le blond le suivit de peu au royaume des rêves, rassuré de voir que ladite crise avait vraisemblablement fait plus de peur que de mal.

oOo

Un rayon de soleil passait à travers les rideaux tirés de la chambre du roi Juste. Dans son grand lit à baldaquin, il dormait à poings fermés, sous le regard soucieux bien qu'attendri de son frère aîné. Peter, assis contre la tête de lit, passait délicatement la main dans les mèches ébènes, en prenant bien garde à ne pas réveiller le dormeur, et repensait aux événements de la veille, ou du matin, il ne savait pas bien à quel heure Hector était venu le chercher. Tout s'était passé si vite. Il avait du mal à croire qu'une demi-journée auparavant, il s'était demandé s'il valait mieux révéler ses sentiments à son frère et risquer de le perdre à jamais, ou bien les taire et souffrir toute sa vie en silence. Tout paraissait si loin ! Il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser quelle chance était la sienne. Mais il ne perdait pas de vue que cette réunion miraculeuse avait eu pour origine un événement beaucoup moins réjouissant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Edmund faisait une telle crise. Tous les ans au retour de l'hiver, aux premières neiges plus précisément, il faisait de terribles cauchemars qui le rendaient sombre et taciturne durant quelques jours. Mais il mettait de plus en plus de temps à reprendre une attitude normale, et ce seulement jusqu'à l'année suivante. Il n'était pas difficile de connaître la raison de ces crises, le lien avec la Sorcière Blanche et sa captivité alors qu'il était encore un enfant était plus qu'évident. Mais Peter ne comprenait pas pourquoi, chaque année, les crises empiraient, alors qu'elles auraient dû aller en diminuant d'intensité. Mais c'était tout le contraire, elles étaient passées de simples réveils en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit pour les premières, au cauchemar de la nuit précédente. Jamais encore Edmund n'avait été aussi difficile à réveiller, et pendant un instant, Peter avait même cru qu'il était sous l'emprise d'un sort et que Jadis allait pénétrer dans la chambre en criant vengeance et en réclamant son dû : le sang du traître. Le blond soupira et passa une main, celle qui n'était pas dans les cheveux de son frère, devant ses yeux. Il n'était plus question de reculer le moment où il devrait parler au brun. Et pas seulement de ses sentiments pour lui. Il était grand temps que Susan, Lucy et lui fassent comprendre à leur frère renfermé qu'il n'avait pas à endurer ce fardeau seul. Aslan seul savait ce qu'il avait traversé quand il avait été retenu par la Sorcière, et il était maintenant nécessaire qu'Edmund s'ouvre à eux, ne serait-ce que pour tenter d'empêcher que la scène de la nuit ne se reproduise.

Un gémissement le tira de ses réflexions, et il regarda en souriant son frère tenter de lutter contre le rayon de soleil qui s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à son visage. Il rit légèrement quand Edmund se cacha sous les couvertures, mais aux éclats quand celui-ci poussa un grognement et repoussa la couette de son visage pour lui jeter un regard noir.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire de si bon matin ? demanda le brun, l'air mécontent.

- Te voir te battre avec un rayon de soleil est une vision des plus réjouissantes mon cher frère, conviens-en, répondit Peter sur un ton taquin. Et puis, vu la lumière, il doit être près de midi... Nous devrions être levés depuis longtemps.

- Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à partir, personne ne te retient, bouda Edmund en se retournant pour être dos à son frère, même si cette position le plaçait directement face au soleil.

- Mon sort est très enviable, merci de t'en soucier, chuchota Peter en se penchant pour murmurer les derniers mots à l'oreille de son frère qui frissonna. Mais je pense tout de même que nous devrions paraître au déjeuner, je connais deux personnes qui seraient fort heureuses de voir que tu n'es pas mort durant la nuit. »

Edmund grogna de nouveau, soulevant un nouveau rire chez Peter, qui se leva pour aller ouvrir les rideaux. La lumière entra à flots dans la pièce, et le brun s'empressa de remettre sa tête sous les couvertures pour tenter de s'en préserver, sans grand succès. Poussant un grand soupir, il se leva pour aller rejoindre son frère qui, par la fenêtre, observait les jardins enneigés de Cair Paravel et le ballet des serviteurs qui finissaient d'en dégager les allées. Le blond le prit dans ses bras avec un grand sourire et l'embrassa rapidement, se surprenant lui-même par son audace, avant de quitter la chambre pour aller s'habiller.

Avant de sortir, il lança un : « Tu as intérêt à être en bas avant moi ! », qui resta sans réponse. À la fenêtre, Edmund avait le regard vague et l'air tourmenté qu'il arborait toujours à cette période de l'année, et que Peter avait trouvé étonnant de ne pas voir sur son visage à son réveil. Visiblement, le cauchemar l'avait rattrapé. Oui, pensa sombrement le blond, il était grand temps qu'il ait une conversation avec ses sœurs.

oOo

Comme Peter s'y attendait, Edmund n'était pas encore descendu quand il arriva dans la salle à manger. Par contre, ses deux sœurs étaient bien là, et semblaient plongées dans une grande discussion. À son approche, elles tournèrent la tête et l'accueillirent avec des sourires fatigués, bien que sincères. Dans un bel ensemble, elles demandèrent, l'air soucieux :

« Comment va-t-il ?

- Il va bien, répondit Peter en s'asseyant au bout de la table. Enfin, il va aussi bien qu'on peut aller lorsque l'on est traumatisé par quelque chose dont on refuse de parler », finit-il amèrement, en secouant la tête.

Il y eut un moment de silence et, après un regard appuyé de Lucy, Susan prit la parole, d'une voix douce bien que légèrement hésitante :

« Peter... Nous voulions te demander... » À ces mots, les muscles de la nuque du blond se tendirent imperceptiblement. Il était presque sûr de savoir ce que sa sœur allait dire, et il était encore plus sûr qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre. « C'est à propos d'Edmund... Nous pourrions nous tromper mais ton attitude hier nous a fait nous demander si tu ne...enfin si tu n'aurais pas...c'est délicat à dire... Mais c'est que quand tu l'as pris dans tes bras tu avais l'air...je veux dire, tu le regardais comme...comme...

- Tu le regardais comme Papa regardait Maman quand il tentait de la rassurer avant de repartir au front, dit Lucy, qui n'en pouvait plus des ronds de jambe de sa sœur. Et nous voudrions savoir si l'amour que tu portes à Edmund est toujours le même que celui que tu nous portes ou s'il a changé de nature », conclut-elle d'un ton assuré en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Peter regardait ses deux sœurs tour à tour, essayant de savoir ce qu'elles pensaient, mais Lucy gardait son regard insondable planté dans le sien, et Susan avait détourné les yeux, ses joues pâles rougissant sous l'effet de la gêne. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Peter, la voix tremblant à peine, déclara :

« Je vous mentirais en vous disant que j'aime Edmund comme un frère doit aimer son frère, et je vous mentirais aussi en vous disant que j'ai l'intention de garder secret cet amour, car j'ai le bonheur d'avoir de bonnes raisons de penser qu'il est partagé. » Susan et Lucy échangèrent un regard perplexe. « Aussi ne vous ferai-je pas cet affront : je l'aime, je l'aime même depuis plus longtemps que je n'ai la décence de me l'avouer à moi-même. Et j'ai dans le cœur l'espoir que ce monde me permettra de l'aimer au grand jour, et de ne pas avoir à me cacher. Je ne vous demanderai pas de m'approuver, je sais qu'il fut un temps où j'aurais pu être incarcéré pour avoir oser ne serait-ce que penser ce que je viens de dire, mais j'espère que vous m'épargnerez d'avoir à choisir entre lui et vous. Je n'ai pas envie de voir si j'en serais capable. »

Et Lucy et Susan lurent dans son regard qu'il ne servirait à rien de sortir les boniments habituels qui entourent ce genre de déclaration. Narnia avait bien changé leurs cœurs, et les codes d'une société qui autrefois avait été la leur, semblaient s'être estompés dans les brumes de leur mémoire. Susan serra brièvement la main du blond, signe d'acceptation muette, et Lucy eut un petit sourire en coin en annonçant d'un ton léger :

« Tu sais Peter, depuis que nous sommes ici, nous avons participé à une guerre, nous avons sciemment oeuvré pour ôter la vie à des êtres vivants, qui certes le méritaient pour la plus grande partie...

- Lucy ! s'exclama Susan choquée.

- ...mais tout de même, et nous avons dû faire certaines choses dont nous ne sommes pas particulièrement fiers dans l'exercice de nos fonctions. Et puis, j'ai la ferme intention un jour prochain d'entretenir une relation plus qu'amicale avec un certain faune de notre connaissance, ce que d'aucun pourrait qualifier de zoophilie, donc tu penses vraiment que j'aurais pu avoir quoi que ce soit contre le fait que tu aies envie de faire des choses à, ou plutôt avec, notre cher Edmund ? acheva-t-elle avec un sourire si mutin que Peter rit aux éclats.

- Lucy Pevensie ! cria Susan après un moment de stupeur. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de savoir ce que toi ou Peter avez l'intention de faire avec qui que ce soit ! Alors je te serais grée de m'épargner les détails, s'il te plaît.

- A vos ordre Votre Majesté Susan aux chastes oreilles... » ironisa Lucy, en inclinant la tête comme pour faire une révérence, ce qui n'eut d'autre effet que de faire redoubler d'hilarité Peter. Susan secoua la tête d'un air affligé, avec cependant un léger sourire aux lèvres. Une fois sa crise de rire passée, Peter essuya ses yeux avec sa manche, et tenta de regagner un peu de sérieux. Voir ses sœurs accepter aussi facilement, du moins semblait-il, ses sentiments lui avait ôté un immense poids de la poitrine, mais il restait tout de même à régler le problème bien plus préoccupant des cauchemars d'Edmund. Le ton plus grave, Peter commença alors :

« Au sujet d'Edmund, je voulais d'ailleurs vous demander si...

- Et voilà le deuxième frère ! s'exclama soudain Lucy avec un grand sourire, interrompant brusquement le blond. Quand je te disais Susan, que quand l'un était présent, l'autre n'était jamais loin ! »

Peter se retourna alors pour voir entrer Edmund, qui arborait toujours l'air sombre qui était le sien quand il l'avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Il remercia sa sœur d'un regard, et celle-ci le lui rendit avec un discret clin d'oeil. Le brun alla s'asseoir à la droite de son frère, en face de Susan. Celle-ci lui offrit un doux sourire et reprit plus calmement :

« Nous demandions justement à Peter de tes nouvelles. Comme il semblait t'avoir quitté plus tard que nous, il devait être mieux informé. » Edmund, lui pourtant si rodé aux conversations où tout était dit sans l'être, ne releva même pas le sous-entendu que faisait sa sœur. Comme s'il était normal qu'il ait passé la nuit avec son frère.

« Ah oui ? En ce cas il n'aura pas manqué de vous dire que je me porte très bien et qu'il est inutile de vous inquiéter outre mesure, répondit-il sur un ton qui se voulait léger, avec un simulacre de sourire qui ne trompa personne.

- C'est ce que nous avions cru comprendre. Toutefois, il est rassurant de pouvoir le constater par nous-mêmes, ajouta Susan en jetant à Peter un regard pour l'inciter à rentrer dans son jeu.

- Absolument, je leur disais que tu avais bien dormi après cela, et que rien n'y paraissait plus lorsque tu t'étais levé », conclut le blond d'un air nonchalant. Edmund hocha simplement la tête en signe d'assentiment et se servit un verre de vin qu'il avala presque d'un trait. Les autres membres de la tablée échangèrent des regards lourds de sens mais ne firent aucune remarque. Elles n'auraient sans doute servi à rien. Le reste du repas se passa dans un silence relatif, seulement troublé par les bruits de couverts et les tentatives de discussions proposées par Susan et Lucy, qui ne rencontraient généralement aucune réponse du côté des deux frères, l'un et l'autre trop obsédés par des démons du passé qui refusaient de lâcher prise.

oOo

Peter profita du fait qu'Edmund ait à régler quelques affaires au tribunal du village pour faire venir ses sœurs dans le salon de ses appartements l'après-midi même. Informées par Hector que leur frère désirait les voir, elles laissèrent en suspens ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire, supervision du déneigement de la route qui menait au château pour l'une et de la rentrée de bois pour les cheminées pour l'autre, et s'empressèrent de le rejoindre. Une fois réunis, tous trois prirent places dans des fauteuils et Peter ne perdit pas de temps et entra dans le vif du sujet :

« Ça ne peut plus durer. Il faut que nous fassions parler Edmund. Et le plus vite possible.

- Je suis d'accord, la situation est intenable, renchérit Lucy. Si je dois supporter un autre déjeuner comme celui-là je sens que je vais devenir folle. Il a dû boire l'équivalent d'une bouteille de vin à lui tout seul !

- Quelle que soit la chose qu'il cache, elle ne fait que le détruire un peu plus chaque année, ajouta Susan, d'une voix sombre. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que le prendre à parti serait très judicieux. Il risquerait de se fermer comme une huître et de ne rien vouloir entendre.

- Tu n'as pas tort, dit Peter l'air songeur. Il déteste parler de lui, il a trop peur que cela nous gêne.

- Quand je pense qu'il fut un temps où il était difficile de le faire parler d'autre chose... » murmura Susan, comme plongée dans ses souvenirs. Tous se turent un moment, pensant à l'écart entre le caractère de leur frère avant Narnia et celui qu'il avait maintenant. Car des quatre, c'était bien lui qui avait le plus changé.

Lucy gardait toujours son éternel sourire, sa propension à voir le bon en toute chose et son esprit d'enfant, alors même qu'elle n'en était plus une. Susan avait toujours été aussi douce que son surnom, temporisant, tachant de faire s'entendre des gens qui ne supportaient pas de se voir. Peter avait dû remplacer tôt la figure paternelle pour sa mère et sa fratrie, il s'était fait protecteur, et son rôle de Roi n'avait fait qu'amplifier ce qu'il avait déjà dû apprendre à développer. Mais Edmund, Edmund lui avait l'habitude de placer ses intérêts avant tout, et de ne faire montre de compassion que quand ça l'arrangeait. Il n'était pas méchant, quoi qu'on ait pu en dire, mais il avait toujours été dans l'ombre de son grand frère, si parfait, si bon, et se montrer désagréable lui était alors apparu comme le seul moyen d'être remarqué. Et lorsqu'il avait entraperçu un moyen de sortir de cette ombre qui l'étouffait, il n'avait fait que tomber dans une ombre plus grande encore, une ombre qui avait tenté de le dévorer mais qui, en le laissant s'échapper, l'avait profondément changé. Aujourd'hui, envolé le garçon orgueilleux et fier, envolé le garçon qui n'écoutait jamais ce qu'on lui disait, envolé celui à qui les railleries servaient d'épée et de bouclier. Aujourd'hui, il était le roi Edmund le Juste, vers qui se tournaient tous ceux qui avaient besoin d'aide. Plusieurs fois par saisons, il permettait aux Narniens de venir le voir, et il prenait le temps d'écouter leurs plaintes, avant de réfléchir à un moyen d'y remédier qui serait dans l'intérêt de tous. Nul ne se souvenait plus du garçon trop égoïste et naïf qui avait failli les mener à leur perte, mais tous gardaient en mémoire le garçon courageux qui avait brisé la baguette de la Sorcière Blanche avant de manquer y laisser la vie.

Oui, pensaient Susan, Lucy et Peter, si Narnia avait changé profondément l'un d'entre eux, ç'avait sans aucun doute été Edmund. Mais ce changement avait un prix, et ils refusaient que celui-ci fasse tomber une nouvelle fois leur frère dans l'ombre, lui qui avait tout fait pour en sortir et qui y était presque parvenu. De son habituel ton apaisant, Susan évoqua alors la solution qui lui semblait la plus envisageable :

« Peter, c'est toi qui devrais parler à Edmund. De nous trois tu es le plus proche de lui, et il sera plus enclin à se confier à toi qu'à nous.

- C'est possible, répondit le blond, mais je me demande s'il ne préférera pas me cacher des choses. Je ne veux pas envisager le pire, mais il pourrait avoir tellement honte de ce qui lui a été fait ou même de ce qu'il a fait qu'il pourrait ne pas vouloir m'en parler de peur que je ne le rejette. Ce qui est bien entendu absurde mais je crains que ce soit plus que probable...

- Mais ça va être le cas pour chacun d'entre nous, c'est bien là le problème... soupira Lucy. Je suis plus proche de lui que Susan, mais il ne va pas vouloir heurter ma sensibilité de benjamine. Je ne le connais le bougre, il va me dire que je suis trop jeune pour entendre ça, qu'il ne veut pas que je sois mêlée à ce genre de choses. Je l'entends venir d'ici avec ses sornettes, il est plus têtu qu'une mule ! Et encore, c'est peu dire », finit la brune, mimant un fataliste désespéré. Peter sourit dans sa barbe. Il pouvait faire confiance à Lucy pour dédramatiser n'importe quelle situation, ce qui était bien agréable.

« En outre, reprit-elle, je me vois mal lui suggérer d'aller parler à n'importe qui dans le château juste pour vider son sac. Même si c'était à Tumnus, à Hector, ou même à monsieur et madame Castor. Non, vraiment je pense que Susan a raison, il faut que ce soit toi qui lui parles Peter. Choisis un moment où il ne pourra pas fuir, accule-le dans un coin ou je ne sais où, et fais-lui cracher le morceau !

- Lucy... commença Susan d'un air menaçant, sous le regard hilare de Peter.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai, si Peter l'aborde n'importe où, il va trouver un moyen de se carapater. C'est pas pour rien qu'Edmund est chargé d'établir la plupart de nos stratégies militaires, c'est un petit malin...

- Lucy, répéta sa grande sœur l'air fatigué, je doute que dans l'état où il est en ce moment Edmund soit à même de se « carapater » comme tu dis. Il va se replier sur lui même, ça oui, mais il ne va pas fuir en se bouchant les oreilles comme un enfant.

- Mouais. N'empêche que tu ferais mieux de préparer une tactique Peter, après c'est toi qui vois, mais Edmund est passé maître dans l'art des conversations où il amène les gens où il veut, donc ne te laisse pas embobiner ». Susan secoua la tête et abandonna l'idée de raisonner sa petite sœur à la langue trop bien pendue.

Sur ces sages conseils de Lucy, il fut convenu que Peter tenterait de faire parler Edmund le soir-même, après le dîner. Si nécessaire, il parlerait ensuite de ce qu'il avait appris à ses sœurs, mais ferait en sorte de ne pas avoir à le faire, Edmund préférant sans doute que tout reste le plus secret possible. Ces détails réglés, ils discutèrent encore quelques temps, puis chacun retourna à ses occupations. Au dîner, Edmund semblait déjà aller un peu mieux, et il accepta de parler de ce qu'il avait fait au cours de l'après-midi, mais Peter ne s'y laissa pas prendre et se fit plus décidé que jamais.

oOo

Après avoir toqué à la porte de la chambre d'Edmund, Peter fut invité à entrer et une fois le seuil franchi et le battant refermé, il se retrouva aussitôt les bras chargés d'un brun très entreprenant qui semblait vouloir le délester de tout ce qu'il portait.

« Edmund... Stop ! s'exclama-t-il en tentant de se défaire de l'étreinte de son frère.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie mon cher, je ne te croirais pas, répondit Edmund avec un sourire en coin qui donnait à son visage un air malicieux qui n'était pas sans déplaire au blond.

- Je ne...Non mais... Je ne suis pas venu pour ça ! » cria ce dernier en repoussant le brun un peu plus violemment qu'il ne l'avait prévu et en tentant de recouvrer la totalité de ses facultés mentales.

Edmund pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et observa son frère, l'air perplexe.

« Si tu n'es pas venu pour ça, alors pourquoi es-tu venu, demanda le cadet en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir voir si mon frère qui a fait une crise plutôt inquiétante la nuit dernière va bien ?

- Pas de ça avec moi Peter, si tu avais voulu voir si j'allais bien, tu n'aurais pas attendu que la moitié du château dorme et tu serais venu avec Susan et Lucy. Alors je te le demande de nouveau : pourquoi es-tu là ? » interrogea Edmund, en articulant bien les derniers mots et en croisant les bras. Peter comprit alors ce qu'avait voulu dire Lucy tout à l'heure et s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir prise plus au sérieux. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir son frère aussi sûr de lui, ni aussi calme.

« Je...Oh et puis mince ! dit-il en envoyant au diable la subtilité. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Nous nous inquiétons pour toi. Chaque année c'est la même chose, tu te mets à faire des rêves étranges aux premières neiges de l'hiver, tu deviens sombre, tu te renfermes sur toi-même et c'est de pire en pire. As-tu la moindre idée du souci que nous nous sommes fait en te voyant hier te tordre et gémir comme si tu agonisais ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce que cela fait que de ne pas pouvoir te venir en aide alors que tu sembles aller de plus en plus mal ? Nous n'en pouvons plus de cette situation Edmund, JE n'en peux plus. » Edmund avait reculé de quelques pas et buté contre le rebord du lit, sur lequel il était maintenant assis, l'air à la fois perdu et terriblement en colère. Peter s'approcha doucement du lit et s'agenouilla devant lui en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Puis il reprit la parole d'une voix plus douce, qui n'aurait rien eu à envier à celle de Susan dans ses meilleurs moments de médiation. « Je veux t'aider Edmund, nous le voulons tous, et te voir dans cet état me donne l'impression que j'ai échoué quelque part à te protéger et ça me rend malade. Ça me rend malade de te voir affronter seul quelque chose qui est en grande partie ma faute...

- Ne sois pas ridicule Peter, ce n'est pas de ta faute si je n'ai rien trouvé de plus malin à faire en arrivant ici que de me jeter dans les bras de la plus grande menace qu'ait connu ce monde, le coupa Edmund, le ton incisif.

- Si, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû faire en sorte que...

- Peter, tais-toi. Ce qui est fait est fait, et ça ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé. Je n'ai rien à te pardonner alors je t'en prie, ne te tiens pas rigueur de mes propres erreurs, dit le brun, amer, en tournant la tête.

- S'il ne faut pas ressasser le passé, alors pourquoi le laisses-tu te hanter ? Pourquoi la simple vue de la neige suffit-elle à te faire plonger dans des cauchemars de plus en plus atroces ? Raconte-moi Edmund, ne laisse pas cette Sorcière immonde gagner en t'isolant un peu plus chaque année de nous... Ne la laisse pas t'enlever à moi, pas maintenant, plaida Peter en tentant d'établir un contact visuel avec son frère. Dis-moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé, s'il te plaît...

- Je ne peux pas, répondit Edmund, la voix atone.

- Pourquoi ? Si tu as peur que je ne puisse pas l'entendre laisse-moi te dire que...

- Je ne peux pas, le coupa le brun, parce qu'il ne m'est rien arrivé.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Peter, qui ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Du moins, il ne m'est rien arrivé qui justifie de tels cauchemars, rectifia Edmund en se levant pour faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Je sais que quand je vois de la neige, j'ai peur qu'elle ne disparaisse plus, et que Jadis revienne. Mais ça ne justifie en rien mes crises, tout Narnien ayant vécu sous son règne a peur que l'hiver ne laisse pas sa place au printemps le moment venu. Et puis, je ne me souviens pas la plupart du temps des rêves que je fais. Si tu me demandais ce dont j'ai rêvé cette nuit, je ne saurais pas te le dire. » Peter frissonna. Lui avait encore en mémoire les cris d'Edmund, ses suppliques, ses demandes de pitié. « La vérité, continua le brun en se tournant vers son frère, c'est que je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je fais de telles crises, je ne me l'explique pas. Et je ne supporte pas de ne pas comprendre. Surtout quand ça touche à quelque chose que je devrais connaître mieux que personne, à savoir moi-même.

- On est rarement les meilleurs juges en ce qui concerne sa propre personne Edmund, tu le sais. Peut-être que si tu m'en parlais je pourrais voir ce que toi tu n'as pas vu, suggéra Peter en se levant et en s'asseyant à son tour sur le lit.

- Tu vas voir, il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire », dit Edmund en venant s'asseoir à côté de son frère.

Le ton se voulait neutre, mais Peter perçut la nervosité du brun, sous la couche de bravade, et il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui. Edmund se laissa faire et raconta, la voix d'abord assurée puis de plus en plus basse, comment il était entré dans l'armoire en suivant Lucy, comment la Sorcière lui avait dit qu'il était promis à un brillant avenir et qu'il avait cru qu'il pourrait enfin surpasser son frère. Comment lorsqu'ils étaient venus tous les quatre il était allé rejoindre le château de Jadis et avait cru un instant retrouver une amie. Comment il avait été déçu, et qu'il avait lentement commencé à réaliser ce qu'il avait fait. Comment il s'était retrouvé enfermé dans les cachots, au côté de monsieur Tumnus. L'horrible sensation qui l'avait envahi quand il avait compris qu'il avait été berné, qu'il avait trahi. L'horreur, quand il avait vu le faune être sous ses yeux changé en statue, figé dans ce qui semblait être une douleur atroce. La solitude, quand il s'était retrouvé livré à lui-même dans le cachot glacé. La faim. La soif. Comment Jadis l'avais emmené avec elle en espérant pouvoir continuer à tirer des informations de lui. L'étonnement, quand le renard l'avait appelé « Sa Majesté », vite remplacé par la honte et le dégoût de lui-même quand l'animal avait été changé en statue après qu'il ait de nouveau livré des informations et qu'il avait vu que tout était de sa faute. La peur et la douleur, quand il avait été attaché à cet arbre et que les sbires de Jadis ne s'étaient pas privés de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne valait rien, quand le nain avait été sur le point de le mutiler ou de le tuer. Le soulagement quand l'armée d'Aslan l'avait sauvé. La joie quand il les avait retrouvés lui, Peter, et Susan, et Lucy. Puis la honte de nouveau quand Aslan lui avait dit que ce qu'il avait fait était grave, mais qu'il était tout de même pardonné. La honte, quand il avait découvert que la famille Castor et tant d'autres avaient perdu leur maison par sa faute. La honte et la peur, quand Jadis l'avait exposé aux yeux de tous comme le pire des traîtres et avait demandé sa tête. Mais surtout la honte, partout, tout le temps. Cette honte qui le rongeait encore aujourd'hui, des années plus tard, cette honte qui lui donnait sans cesse le sentiment qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici, qu'il ne méritait pas son nom de Juste, qu'il ne méritait pas d'être en vie.

Au fil de son discours, le ton d'Edmund était devenu de plus en plus amer, de plus en plus sombre, et cela effraya Peter de voir ce que son petit frère, l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout, avait traversé et de constater qu'il avait de lui-même une si piètre opinion. Il resserrait de plus en plus les bras sur lui, comme pour le protéger, comme pour tenter de lui montrer combien il était important. Et cet idiot qui se demandait encore pourquoi il allait mal... Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues du brun, qui de temps en temps les enlevait d'un coup de manche rageur mais qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Edmund n'aimait pas cette partie de sa vie, mais chaque année, aux premières chutes de neige, elle se rappelait à lui avec force, le forçant à regarder en face ce qu'il avait fait, et à méditer sur ses erreurs passées.

Le brun finit par se taire, et un long moment passa avant que Peter n'ouvre la bouche :

« Edmund, dit-il calmement, je n'avais aucune idée... Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en voulais toujours à ce point. Je pensais que tu avais fini par te pardonner.

- Me pardonner ? Comment pourrais-je me pardonner Peter ? sa voix était si déchirante que le blond sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Parce que tu n'es pas lucide sur cette affaire Edmund. Tu ne vois que l'élément déclencheur sans voir que ce qu'il a provoqué ne fut pas si terrible et a même permis la libération de Narnia ! s'exclama-t-il pour tenter de rassurer son frère, alors qu'il se rendait compte que c'était vrai. Tu me disais tout à l'heure que tu n'avais rien à me pardonner, et bien maintenant je te retourne la phrase !

- Des gens sont morts ! Aslan lui-même s'est sacrifié, a été humilié, à cause de moi. Je ne comprends même pas comment les Narniens arrivent encore à me regarder dans les yeux sans être dégoûtés.

- C'était la guerre, évidemment que des gens sont morts ! C'est terrible mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! Toi-même as failli y rester en voulant te charger de Jadis tout seul ! C'est ce que voient en toi les Narniens quand ils te regardent. Ils voient leur roi, celui que tu es devenu et qui fait tout pour le bien de son peuple.

- Mais pourtant j'ai... tenta le brun.

- Laisse-moi finir ! Peter avait employé un ton dont il n'usait que rarement, et généralement que sur ses ennemis, pour montrer que son titre de Grand Roi n'était en rien usurpé. Je sais pourquoi tes cauchemars sont de pire en pire. Tu as raison, ce n'est pas à cause de ce qui t'est arrivé, c'est parce que tu refuses de reconnaître que tu as été abusé, que ce n'était pas entièrement de ta faute. C'est parce que tu refuses de te pardonner comme tu pardonnerais à n'importe qui d'autre. Et plus le temps passe, plus tu t'attaches aux gens d'ici, donc plus tu te sens coupable et moins tu arrives à le faire ! C'est un cercle vicieux dont tu es le seul à pouvoir sortir Edmund. » La voix de Peter se fit plus calme quand il vit que son frère était visiblement troublé par ce qu'il entendait. « Tu avais dix ans Edmund, tu venais juste d'entrer dans un nouveau monde en passant par une armoire nom d'Aslan ! Tu ne pouvais pas te douter que ce que tu disais et faisais affecterait toute une population, tu n'avais encore croisé personne à part une femme assez fascinante, je dois l'avouer, experte en manipulation qui a su profiter de ta naïveté et de ta jeunesse. Je ne dis pas que ta part de responsabilité dans cette affaire est nulle, tu aurais dû en parler à Susan ou à moi au lieu de faire cavalier seul, mais elle ne mérite absolument pas que tu te mettes dans tes états pareils pour elle.

- Quand nous sommes arrivés ici, tu n'avais que trois ans de plus que moi, et pourtant ça ne t'a pas empêché de mener les Narniens à la bataille et de remporter la plus grande victoire que ce monde ait connue, dit Edmund sans oser regarder son frère dans les yeux.

- Ne me dis pas qu'après toutes ces années tu fais encore un complexe d'infériorité à mon égard ? Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade lorsque tu as commencé à systématiquement me battre lors de nos entraînements à l'épée, sourit Peter.

- Je te bats uniquement parce que tu retiens tes coups pour ne pas me blesser, rétorqua le brun, avec un ricanement désabusé.

- Tu veux rire ? Ça c'est ce que je fais croire aux autres pour protéger mon ego qui supporte difficilement que tu le mettes minable à chaque fois...

- Tu es bête, pouffa Edmund en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère en fermant les yeux. Mais merci, reprit-il après quelques secondes. »

Les deux frères restèrent silencieux. Edmund réfléchissait à ce que son frère venait de lui dire et Peter attendait que le brun veuille parler. Il passait sa main sur son bras, en un geste de réconfort. Soudain, le brun posa une question qui le prit totalement au dépourvu :

« Tu crois que je devrais présenter des excuses ?

- Des excuses ? À qui ?

- Aux Narniens.

- Et moi qui pensais t'avoir convaincu, soupira le blond.

- Je ne me suis jamais vraiment excusé auprès de tout le monde, dit Edmund en ignorant la remarque de son frère. Je sais qu'on m'a pardonné, je m'en suis rendu compte, même si tu sembles penser le contraire, mais ça n'empêche pas que je devrais tout de même montrer que je m'en veux et que je regrette mes actions.

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais faire ça, c'est une bonne idée.

- Tu trouves ? demanda son frère en le regardant d'un air plutôt surpris.

- Oui, et quand tout le monde riera en se demandant si tu t'excuses pour la fourchette que tu as faite tomber avant-hier, ou pour le lièvre que tu as légèrement bousculé en tournant trop vite dans un couloir, tu comprendras peut-être enfin que tu es le seul qui continues de te blâmer pour ce qui est arrivé, finit le blond d'un air sérieux.

- Et dire que j'ai songé l'espace d'un instant que tu pensais vraiment que c'était une bonne idée. Tes sarcasmes s'améliorent, répondit Edmund, pince sans rire.

- Non, étrangement, je le pense vraiment, ça pourrait t'aider à mettre une fois pour toutes le passé derrière toi. Et puis tu n'es pas obligé de faire des excuses publiques, tu pourrais n'aller voir que ceux que tu as mentionnés tout à l'heure, monsieur Tumnus, monsieur et madame Castor, le renard. Ou alors tu attends le Bal de Noël et tu fais une déclaration officielle et publique.

- Je penche plutôt pour cette dernière idée, ce serait lâche de n'aller voir que certaines personnes, et je risquerais d'en oublier.

- Et ça te mettrait au centre de l'attention, ce que tu as toujours beaucoup apprécié ce me semble, finit Peter avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Moins depuis quelques temps, et je dois avouer que cette déclaration va sans doute me conforter dans cette idée », répliqua Edmund en souriant également. Il leva la tête du creux de l'épaule de son frère et initia un baiser esquimau qui finit en baiser tout court. Le brun passa les bras autour du cou de son frère pour le rapprocher de lui, et ploya la nuque pour lui laisser plus d'accès et approfondir le baiser. Peter sentit alors quelque chose d'humide sur sa joue, et il vit qu'Edmund pleurait, de nouveau. Il serra alors le corps tremblant dans ses bras, tandis que le brun s'accrochait à sa tunique en chuchotant de temps en temps des « Merci » d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Peter était presque sûr qu'il n'avait jamais vu son frère pleurer autant que ces deux derniers jours.

Il manoeuvra pour qu'ils s'allongent tous les deux sous les couvertures, et il tint son frère serré contre lui jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'endorme. Le blond resta quelques temps à réfléchir sur la conversation qu'ils avaient eue, et espéra qu'elle ait aidé Edmund et que son état allait aller en s'améliorant. Il soupira en se disant qu'il faudrait sans doute attendre l'année suivante pour le savoir vraiment. Sauf s'il se réveillait en criant au cours de la nuit, auquel cas le blond saurait qu'il avait échoué. Mais dans tous les cas, il faudrait sûrement un peu de temps à Edmund pour qu'il accepte vraiment celui qu'il avait été et celui qu'il était devenu. Tout n'allait pas se résoudre en une soirée, ç'eût été trop facile.

Soudain, quelque chose le frappa. Il était dans le lit de son frère, tenant le-dit frère dans ses bras, comme si c'était habituel et non le cas depuis seulement deux nuits. Il sourit dans la pénombre de la pièce, seulement éclairée par une bougie qu'il souffla finalement. Si on lui avait dit qu'il pourrait un jour faire ça sans qu'on y trouve à redire, il était presque certain qu'Hector était au courant, il aurait ri au nez du plaisantin et passé son chemin en cachant sa peine. Mais cette nuit, non seulement il savait que son amour était partagé, mais en plus que celui-ci était accepté par ses sœurs, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer. Et maintenant qu'il avait de nouvelles pistes pour venir en aide à Edmund, son bonheur était, sinon complet, du moins très proche de l'être. Il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres et le nez plongé dans les mèches brunes de son frère.

oOo

Le lendemain, Peter et Edmund furent de nouveau absents au petit-déjeuner. Cette fois en revanche, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas réveillés, mais parce que le brun avait refusé de sortir de la chambre. Du moins, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas manifesté sa reconnaissance au blond autrement qu'en s'accrochant à ses vêtements comme un homme à la mer s'accroche à une planche de bois. Et ce malgré les résistances premières de Peter, qui trouvait que rester au lit le matin deux jours de suite quand on était roi, c'était tout de même un peu dépasser les limites. Il allait vite apprendre qu'il ne pouvait guère résister à un Edmund décidé, et qu'il risquait d'avoir besoin de beaucoup de volonté dans les années qui allaient suivre s'il voulait s'en sortir dignement.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la table du déjeuner, leurs deux sœurs étaient déjà en grande conversation avec un visiteur surprise.

« Aslan ! Quel joie de vous voir ! s'exclama Peter avec un grand sourire qui s'étendait d'une oreille à une autre.

- Bonjour à vous Aslan, c'est toujours un plaisir, salua Edmund avec un signe de tête, plus réservé, mais non moins heureux de voir le grand lion.

- Cela faisait trop longtemps que nous ne vous avions pas vu ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? demanda le blond, toujours aussi extatique, sous le regard rieur des filles et d'Aslan.

- Jeune Peter, votre enthousiasme me réjouit et m'honore, répondit ce dernier avec son habituelle voix chaude et rassurante. Jeune Edmund, je suis heureux de voir que vous semblez aller mieux.

- Les nouvelles vont vite, dit Edmund en regardant ses sœurs, sachant exactement d'où provenait la fuite.

- Oh ne leur en voulez pas trop, leur inquiétude à votre endroit est louable à bien des égards mon jeune ami, et je suis venu moi-même m'assurer de votre santé.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû, je vais mieux, bien mieux, répondit doucement Edmund avec un sourire petit mais sincère, en échangeant un regard avec Peter qui souriait aussi.

- C'est ce que je vois mes enfants, c'est ce que je vois, et j'en suis ravi. Mais je ne vais pas retarder votre déjeuner plus longtemps...

- Oh Aslan, vous ne partez pas déjà ? interrompit Lucy avec un cri qui venait du cœur.

- Non, ma chère Lucy, je ne pars pas, répondit Aslan avec un rire grave qui réchauffait tous ceux qui l'entendaient. J'ai à m'entretenir avec votre frère, ajouta-t-il en regardant Edmund, mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, je suis sûre que vous avez de nombreuses choses à vous dire, des choses qui ne nécessitent pas ma présence. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la table en contournant un pilier qu'il ne dépassa jamais puisqu'en quelques secondes, il avait disparu. Les yeux de Susan et Lucy se tournèrent alors vers leurs frères, et ceux-ci, en échangeant des regards quelque peu paniqués, eurent la désagréable impression d'être sur une table de dissection, prêts à être découpés. Ils déglutirent, et offrirent leur plus beau sourire à leurs sœurs en s'asseyant l'un à côté de l'autre. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un déjeuner. N'est-ce pas ?

oOo

Après le repas, Edmund retrouva Aslan qui l'attendait à la porte. Tous deux allèrent marcher sur la plage, où la blancheur de la neige contrastait avec la noirceur de l'océan. Depuis la terrasse, Peter, accoudé à la rambarde, les regarda marcher de concert jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive plus à distinguer précisément leurs silhouettes. Une main se posa doucement sur son bras et il se retourna pour voir le regard tendre de Susan :

« Edmund ne va pas disparaître, ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

- Je sais bien, mais je veux juste...je ne sais pas, m'assurer qu'il va bien ? » soupira Peter en regardant de nouveau vers l'endroit où était parti son frère. Edmund revenait à grandes enjambées. Seul. Lucy serait déçue. Cette fois, Aslan n'était pas venu pour elle.

« Tu vois ? Tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter... » sourit Susan en retournant à l'intérieur pour se protéger du froid, vif malgré le grand soleil qui brillait dans le ciel.

Peter attendit que le brun le rejoigne, et ils rentrèrent ensemble dans le château, des sourires similaires plaqués sur le visage.

oOo

Nul ne sut jamais vraiment, même Peter, de quoi avaient parlé Aslan et Edmund en cette froide après-midi ensoleillée. Mais quand celui-ci revint de cette conversation, il avait l'air plus serein, plus calme, et il ne fit aucun cauchemar de plus cet hiver là.

À Noël, comme il l'avait promis, il présenta à tous les Narniens présents ses plus sincères excuses. Et comme l'avait prédit Peter, la plupart ne comprit pas à quoi il faisait référence. Cependant, une autre partie, qui avait été plus durement touchée par les exactions de la Sorcière Blanche, accueillit gravement le discours, et l'accepta avec reconnaissance. Et c'est un « Longue Vie aux Rois et Reines de Narnia ! Longue Vie au Roi Juste ! » unanime qui s'éleva de toutes les poitrines présentes. Edmund profita habilement de l'épaule de son frère qui passait par là pour essuyer une larme qui avait coulé contre son gré sur sa joue. La traîtresse.

Après cela, le brun sembla aller de mieux en mieux. Il riait plus souvent, ne retenait plus les piques verbales qui un temps avaient été ses armes favorites mais qui désormais étaient devenue partie intégrante d'un jeu entre son frère et lui dans lequel il était passé maître. Et tout le monde parut se réjouir du « joli couple », selon madame Castor, et de la « belle paire de crétins longs à la détente », selon Lucy, qu'ils formaient tous deux.

L'hiver suivant, et tous les hivers qui suivirent celui-ci, aux premières neiges, Edmund passait la nuit encore plus pelotonné contre son frère qu'à l'accoutumée. Et dans la chambre du blond qui avait fini par devenir leur chambre à eux, nul sanglot, nul cri ne venait plus troubler le silence de la nuit.

On aurait même pu entendre tomber un flocon. Ou deux.

_Fin_

* * *

__J'espère que cela vous a plu ! ^^ J'ai passé pas mal de temps à me relire pour vérifier que je n'avais laissé aucune faute, mais comme à chaque fois que je me relisais j'en trouvais deux-trois, je suis presque sûre que j'ai dû en laisser... XD Mais bon, rien n'est parfait et en tout cas je suis assez contente de ce que ma petite idée a donné au final. J'espère que que vous en serez content(e)s aussi ! ^^ Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça me fait toujours plaisir... ^^


End file.
